The Truth
by suyominie
Summary: Yang sebenarnya terjadi di antara Min Yoongi dan Dia. [BTS Ficlet/YoonMin/slight! YoonSeok]


**The Truth** by **suyominie**

 **Cast:** temukan sendiri para pemain di dalamnya.

 **Warning:** miss typo, kesalahan tydack terdeteksi, OOC, pengen ngebacok, etc.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Btp tganya dy kpd ak. Dy dduk bermesraan dibngku tman tnpa ada rsa malu atau brslah diwjhnya. Pdhl sdh ketga klinya ak memrgoki dy slngkuh, tp bdhnya ak mlh mmfkan dgn mdah.

Ak ksal. Sngat ksal.

Akhrnya ak mmbranikan diri mndkati mrka.

"Tega skali kw, min yoongi!" sruku dgn pnuh amrah.

Gdis yg dy pluk msrah mengernyit. Mnta pnjlasan, tp yoongi mlah mengkat bahu. "Syp kau?"

Bak dismbar petir dihati, ak meringis. "Kw sngguh kejam, yoon! Ak pcarmu!"

Yoongi lngsng mndngus. "Jgn mngku-ngku, pcarku dy bkn kw, gdis bdoh!" ktusny sry mnunjuk gdis yg tngh trsnym mngejek kearhku.

"Iy, ak yg pcrnya yoongi-oppa, dsr jlang!"

"Ayo, syg. Kt prgi, ad penggnggu!" mrk branjak lks brnjak. Mengglkan ak yg brurai airmata.

Ak mlongsor ke bwh. Mmbiarkan smua kkcwaan ak mngmbil alihku. "Min yoongi, ak brhrp kw tkkan prnah bhagia! Dsr bjngan! Mti sj sna!"

-tbc-"

.

.

.

.

.

"CERITA MACAM APA INI?!"

Seketika sebuah benda segi panjang bukti kecanggihan teknologi masa kini mengudara dalam kecepatan lumayan dan mungkin akan terhantam mesra dengan kerasnya lantai, jika saja pemuda berlesung pipit kecil di atas kedua sudut bibir sigap menangkap.

"Hei, kau kenapa, _Hyung_? Jangan melempar benda mahal sembarangan!" cerewet Jung Hoseok pada pemuda berkulit putih nan bersih yang juga berstatus sebagai tersangka.

Sangat kentara emosi pemuda itu meluap, terlihat dari kulit wajah yang memerah dan juga urat yang menyebul di leher. "Jauhkan benda itu dariku, sekarang! Aku sedang kesal!"

Terang saja dia kesal, pasalnya, seharian ini dengan sangat tidak berfaedahnya, dia, Min Yoongi, terdampar pada suatu _website_ yang memuat banyak karya tulis fiksi dari orang-orang berbeda, termasuk di dalamnya tentang 'mereka'. Jangan bilang kau tidak tahu 'mereka' yang dimaksud itu siapa? Kalau iya, cuci muka sana!

Salah satu yang membagikan karyanya bernama pena 'Chimole'. Nama yang sangat absurd menurut Yoongi. Namun, ke-absurd-an nama tersebut membuatnya bertandang ke karya si Chimole, karena melihat ada namanya, Min Yoongi, tertera di pendeskripsian cerita.

Awalnya Yoongi sudah ingin segera meninggalkan sebab di kalimat pertama saja sudah membuat perutnya mual. Banyak kesalahan penulisan, kesalahan tanda baca dan lain-lain. Meskipun demikian, entah mengapa, Yoongi justru keterusan. Mungkin karena ia kekurangan asupan untuk menghujat. _Aigoo_!

Dan bernar saja, lama kelamaan cerita tersebut menyulut emosi Yoongi. Bagaimana tidak? Di sana dia terlihat seperti _playboy_ ulung kurang belaian. Mana mengatainya bangsat, bajingan dan semacamnya lagi!

Tidak cukup sampai di situ saja, ia juga mendapat beratus-ratus kutukan yang dirapalkan gadis pasangan tak nyata itu teruntuknya. _Huh_!

Coba-coba dia mengecek karya si Chimole lain yang bertotalkan sebelas. Lima di antaranya cerita yang memakai namanya dan enamnya lagi memakai nama rekan-rekan seperjuangannya

Seperti yang diduga Yoongi, agaknya si Chimole ini memiliki dendam pribadi padanya. Terbukti dari karya-karyanya yang hanya membuat Yoongi terlihat, _lagi,_ bangsat, bajingan dan semacamnya. Serta tidak lupa juga dengan mengutuknya.

"Sebenarnya ada apa, _Hyung_?" Hoseok menuntut kejelasan.

"Lihat saja pada benda sialan _itu_!" tukas Yoongi masih emosi.

Hoseok mengalih pandang pada benda yang baru ia selamatkan. Menilik sesuatu yang terpampang pada layar. "Oh, ini 'kan cerita karangan Jimin- _ie_ ," katanya enteng.

Mata sempit Yoongi melebar tak percaya. Ia bertanya dengan nada sangsi, "Apa kau bilang? Karangan Jimin- _ie_?"

Anggukan Hoseok membenarkan semuanya. Sontak saja Yoongi menganga, matanya bergulir seratus delapanpuluh derajat.

Ia masih tidak menyangka.

Ia masih tidak menduga.

Akan tetapi, sebuah kilasan betapa ramainya lapak Chimole, meski ceritanya _cacat -_ menurutnya-, turut menyumbang konkretnya fakta tersebut.

Didukung lagi dengan seringnya Park Jimin, adik 'kesayangan'nya, berhadapan intens dengan komputer dan memangku mesra laptop putihnya akhir-akhir ini. Serta gelagatnya saat Yoongi mendekati yang kemudian bertanya, " _Kau sedang apa_?" Jimin langsung menjawab, " _Bukan apa-apa_ ," seraya menutup layar monitor seolah tidak ingin kebejatannya terungkap.

 _Oh, jadi ini semua kerjaanmu? Baiklah, akan kubalas dirimu dengan karangan yang lebih parah dari itu. Tunggu saja kau, Park Jimin!_ Serapah Min Yoongi dalam hati dengan lantunan tawa setan yang mengiringi kepergiannya menuju suatu tempat.

Tempat pembalasan dendam.

Di lain sisi, Jung Hoseok yang menyaksikan hanya sanggup mengendik keheranan. Namun, yang jelas ia tahu, bahwasanya ada alasan keji di balik irama tawa ganjil _itu_.

.

.

.

 **END**

.

.

.

 **Note:  
**

Maafkan segala kesalahan dan kekurangannya~!


End file.
